


Slytherin

by everythingisbetteratdusk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Slytherin, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisbetteratdusk/pseuds/everythingisbetteratdusk
Summary: If you think Al Potter is going to abandon his best-friend then you've got a another thing coming to you.





	Slytherin

  “SLYTHERIN!”

  This wasn’t happening. This bloody hat was playing a prank on her because this wasn`t happening. There was no way she, Rose Granger-Weasley, had been placed in Slytherin.

  It just didn’t add up. Her dad had always said it, she was Gryffindor through and through. The stubbornness, the desire to do what was right and to sacrifice everything for it. That was Gryffindor, she was Gryffindor. Of course that hat had screamed Slytherin the moment it touched her head, it knew if he allowed her some time to argue it’d have to agree with her. Why in the name of Merlin the ruddy hat wanted her off in Slytherin was beyond her, maybe it had grown bored of placing so many Weasleys in Gryffindor and wanted to change. Well, one thing was for sure, she wasn’t going to let this rest, she’d fight that verdict to her last breath.

  “Ms. Granger-Weasley.” The high-pitched voice of Professor Flitwick called her attention. “Please move along.”

  Rose turned her stunned face to the Professor. She didn’t want to move along, she wanted to stay right where she was and give that hat a piece of her mind. But instead she moved, as in a daze, to the table where green robed students stared at her.

  She sat beside the Malfoy boy, who gave her a welcoming smile she returned with the same confused expression she’d given Professor Flitwick. Her mind was blank except for one single thought “This is a mistake.”

  In her daze she barely registered her cousin shakily making his way up to that damned stool she’d sat on minutes before. She didn’t notice the hat being placed on his head nor the large amount of time it rested there. She only noticed when it said, clear as a bell: “Slytherin.”

  Al didn’t dwindle uncomfortably in the dais like she had. There was a determined look in his face as he crossed through the stunned applause and sat right in front of her. He didn’t ignore Malfoy either, instead making pleasant conversation.

  If her sorting didn’t make sense this was a fucking paradox. That her cousin, who just a couple hours ago had been petrified about the prospect of being sorted to Slytherin, was now taking it in such a stride he was able to make pleasant conversation with the  son of their parent’s enemy… it just didn’t make sense.  Rose wasn’t used to things not making sense, there always was an explanation, there had to be an explanation. So, she decided she would get them for herself. She would tie her cousin to a chair and throw him into the Black Lake if she had to.

  Turns out, she didn’t have to.

  “You didn’t think I was leaving you alone, did you?”

  Rose huffed, Al had always been allergic to straight answers. “What are you talking about?”

  “Dad said the hat lets you choose.” He shrugged, “I told it I wanted Slytherin, it took a while to convince it but I’m here so I guess it worked.”

  “You… you did that for me?” 

  He looked at her as if she’d grown a third eye. “Of course, you idiot.”

  There was a pressure in Rose’s chest that seemed to swell her heart and her lungs and filled them with warmth. A knot formed on her throat and tears clouded her vision, she hugged Al. “Thank you.”

  “Hey.” He hugged her back. “There’s nothing to thank me for, any House with you in it is clearly the best House.”

  She laughed and punched him in the arm. “You don’t think that.”

  “’Course I do, plus it’ll be nice to be the first Weasleys to ever get into Slytherin, gives us a bit of a rebellious air don’t you think?”

  “I guess and ambition is necessary if you plan in doing anything helpful with your life… I also look good in green.”

  “See, we were meant for this place.” He said, jumping from one of the couches on the common room. “Now, I think that Malfoy boy is hiding around this dungeon somewhere.”

  “Why do you care?”

  “Well, if we’re going to be rebellious we might as well start by befriending a Malfoy.”

  “If you’re gonna lie then at least put some effort into it.”

  He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I saw that he was the only one from our year sitting alone in the common room and he seemed pretty cool when I talked to him so I thought we could… you know… try and get to know him.”

  Rose realized then that if she hadn’t had Al she would’ve been just as alone as Malfoy. Merlin, she probably would still be stuck to the bench at the Great Hall. No one should have to go through life without an Al, problematic parents notwithstanding. So if sharing hers was what it took to help someone else she’d do it. “All right then, bleeding heart, you won me, and we’ve got a Malfoy to befriend.”


End file.
